Yo naci para ti
by ukii
Summary: Santana Lopez, una famosa chica nerd popular que tiene a todas las chicas del Mckinley a sus pies pero solo juega con ellas que pasa cuando en un dia normal conoce a una chica rubia que le roba el corazon desde el primer contacto visual- esta es una mini historia quinntana/


**15 octubre del 2013**

Era un día normal en la vida de Santana López, caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley buscando a su prima Rachel Berry, hasta que algo llamo su atención, una rubia de ojos color avellana casi color miel, entraba por las enormes puertas de McKinley con un estilo de chica mala rockstar

R: Cierra la boca primita o vas a crear un océano llamado "santanisbabositis" jaja-le susurro en el oido

S: Ha ha ya me puedo reir

R: No seas amargada si bien que te gusta la nueva o no?

S: Que…no… estas loca

R: Oh vamos San, como si todo McKinley no supiera de tus gustos y todas tus aventuras,si eres la gran Santana no?

S: Me voy a clase-bufo

R: Vamos no me evadas pero si eso quieres anda o no recuerdas que tenemos el mismo horario hoy- guiñándole un ojo

S: Como quieras

Ya en Clase

Santana estaba apuntado lo que el maestro les dijo, cuando alguien interrumpe la clase

"Si señorita que se le ofrece"

"Tenga"-le dio un papel

"Ok Señorita Fabray, tome asiento y no vuelva ha llegar tarde"

_Q:Ni quien quiera estar en su clase-susurro mas para ella que para el maestro, pero Santana la pudo escuchar, la rubia se detuvo enfrente de la mesa donde estaba Santana y se dio cuenta que la latina no le quitaba la mirada de encima y le guiño el ojo, a lo que la latina se voltio para que la rubia no se diera cuenta que se había ruborizado-me pudo sentar aquí linda-le dijo con una voz tan sexy, que en ese momento Santana sintió como su ropa interior acaba de arruinarse_

_S: Profesor puedo irme es que no me siento bien_

_"Ok López, pero ve a la enfermería"_

_S: Si claro-salió del salón y se fue directo al baño-Que te pasa Santana, mira que mentirle al maestro solo para calmar tu calentura si que estas muy mal, esa chica es tan aggg, ya no hables de ella por que vas a necesitar darte una ducha con agua helada-se reprochaba a si misma, cuando escucho que alguien entraba al baño, subió sus pies al escusado para que no se dieran cuenta que ella estaba ahí_

_"Si te digo que se me quedo viendo, algo así como si me quisiera quitar la ropa o comerme viva"_

_"No te creo, mira que yo he hecho hasta lo imposible por llamar su atención, pero nada y aunque sea una chica nerd, nadie puede borrar el historial de las aventuras con chicas que ha tenido de todos los grados, dicen que es una fiera en la cama y que cuando no esta en la escuela se viste realmente sexy"_

_"Oh vamos Sugar, no me mientas no creo que esa chica como se llama?"_

_SG: Se llama Santana, Quinnie y te aseguro que de ahora en adelante no vas a olvidar su nombre_

_Q: Ha si tu lo dices prima, aunque no puedo negar que vestida con ese suéter de lana, esa falda y esos lentes sin cristales, aparte de hacerla verse intelectual, se ve extremadamente sexy_

_SG: Ya están haciendo efecto en ti los encantos de Santana-alsando las cejas- si te digo que todas las chicas andan detrás de ella, pero eso si, es muy selecctiva con cada chica aunque sea para una noche, te digo desde el año pasado que salio a las luz su homosexualidad, parece que es un imán para las chicas, obvio yo me incluyo también_

_S: Estan hablando de mi, le gustare a la nueva, salgo o me quedo escuchando haber que mas dicen de mi?, que ya se van?, alguien entro?, quieren abrir la puerta me van ha cachar-pensaba_

_SG: No quiere abrir esta puerta, creo que se atasco_

_Q: Aver deja yo la abro, porque tu eres muy devil prima haha_

_SG: Si como no HULK versión femenina_

_Quinn empujaba con fuerza la puerta del baño, pero no abria mientras que del otro lado Santana tenia una cara de pánico que empujaba la puerta con sus pies para que no la abrieran_

_Q: Esto no abre, entra en el otro en lo que sigo intentando abrir este_

_SG: Ok_

_Q: Umm ya se- se agacho para poder meterse por debajo de la puerta del baño y su sorpresa fue encontrarse a cierta latina con una cara de pánico al verla entrar por abaja de la puerta_

_S: Esta ocupado que no vez-tratando de cambiar su posición ya que tenia sus pies pegado a la puerta_

_Q:Ahora me doy cuenta de eso, acaso…-se detuvo- por que no contestaste que estaba ocupado cuando estaba tratando de abrir la maldita puerta…o …es acaso que…ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO LO QUE HABLE CON SUGAR verdad?_

_S: Que estas loca, solo que no me dio la gana responder asi que permiso, que yo no suelo hablar con gente extraña-se levanto del escusado y estaba por abir la puerta cuando siente como dos brazos la toman por sorpresa rodeando sus cintura y atrayéndola al cuerpo de cierta rubia_

_Q: Así que no tenias ganas de contestar, eres muy mala ee- susurrandole en el oído, a lo que la latina sentía que se desmallaba- creo que te mereces un castigo- comenzo a meter sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Santana para desaserce de su brassier- mm tienes unos pechos realmente deliciosos- Santana cada vez se sentía mas y mas mojada, como si le hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua fría a su ropa interior_

_S:"Que me pasa, oh debo pararla?, o mejor la dejo?-penso_

_Q: Que pasa te comieron la lengua?_

"!Santana¡"- comenzo a mover a la latina

S: Mmm así Quinn

"!Santana!"

S: Que…-comenzo a abrir los ojos con mucha flojera- fue un sueño?  
R: Te quedaste dormida en clase San

Q: Estabas soñando conmigo linda?- le guiña un ojo a Santana

Santana se reincorpora rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Quinn

S: Ya termino la clase?- ignorando el comentario de Quinn

R: Si primita, pero déjame te digo que antes de que tocaran la campana medio salón, se dio cuenta de que estabas teniendo un sueño humedo con cierta rubia que esta detrás de mi ha ha ha

S: Estas loca yo no estaba teniendo ningún sueño húmedo-se levanto rápido de su asiento, estaba muy apenada-"Ay que bien Santana sigue quedándote dormida en clase, para que todos se rian de ti, por haber tenido un sueño húmedo, aunque…..maldita Rachel me despierta justo cuando ya se hiba a poner mejor"-pensó

Q: Cuando quieras podemos hacer lo que soñaste- se acerco a la latina y le susurro en el odio, a lo que la latina se quedo estatica, después de eso la rubia se fue, dejando a una Santana inmóvil y colorada

R: mmm o si, mmm Quinn, vamos oh oh- fingiendo exitacion

S: Ya cállate quieres, no es gracioso- molesta

R: Es que estas para una peli porno, prima mira que todos estábamos viendo cuando tu rubia te dijo "me puedo sentar linda" y tu te quedas muda ella se sienta a tu lado y tu pareces perdida, luego quien sabe a que hora te quedas dormida y empezamos a escuchar los " Mmm, oh oh, si Quinn", vieras visto la cara de la rubia te volteva a ver y se reia, luego tocan la campana y sigues con tu sueño húmedo te despierto cuando eschucho tu ultimo "Mmm así Quinn" te despiertas y tu rubia te dice que si soñabas con ella y la ignoras, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos en estos momentos, la rubia debe de estar pensando que eres una pervertida o peor aun "Una actiz porno" ha ha ha ha ha- burlándose

S: Sera mejor que corras Rach, acabas de abrirle las puertas a Snix, creo que no la voy a poder controlar, así que mejor escondete muy bien, por que por mas que seas mi prima a ella no le va ha importar- seria

R: Ha ha si como no, Snix no me ara nada

S: A no- retándola- creo que ya viene corre Rachie, corre por que no me voy a controlar- con ira en la mirada

R: Es cierto nooooo- salio corriendo del pasillo a quien sabe donde, mientras cierta latina ponía su cara de victoria por su buena actuación

S: Eres tan buena santana-se decía a si mismo observando como corria su prima gritando "corran viene snix" una y otra vez a cada alumno del McKinley

* * *

**Bueno todo por hoy espero y les haya gustado el primer cap de mi tercer fic, va hacer un mini quinntana solo será caps dependiendo de los reviews besos espero sus opiniones y/o sugerencias y a mis lectoras de Solo una correspondida y i would like to turn back time, prometo actualizar ya en estos días ya que mi memo se formateo y se borraron todos los caps que ya tenia avanzados besos chicas**

**Síganme en twitter tatumaniatik1**


End file.
